


伊卡洛斯

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224





	伊卡洛斯

1、  
“人呢？走了吗？”  
“今早九点的飞机，去洛杉矶拍戏了。”

李赫宰抬手松了松领结，钢笔的金属外壳撞击在桌面上发出清脆的一声响。

秘书紧张地观察了一下李赫宰略显不耐的脸色，犹豫着说：“李总，要不要我去跟剧组交涉，取消李东海先生这次的行程……”

李赫宰冷冷的一眼扫过去，语气不轻不重：“我们之间还轮不到外人多管闲事，况且这3000万的违约金，你替公司出吗？”

秘书瞬间打了个激灵，立刻噤声，欠了欠身就出去了，仔细关上了总裁办公室的门。

他跟了李赫宰将近5年，熟知这个男人的所有脾性，韩国最大娱乐公司的第一把手的位置不是好坐的，这五年里，除了那位叫李东海的演员，李赫宰对着其他所有人都是一副冰冷又淡漠的样子，气场强的旁人不敢轻易接近。

而且李赫宰与李东海之间似乎并不只是包养与被包养的关系，至少他在李赫宰手底下见过了那么多风风雨雨，还没听说过有哪个被包养的人这么明目张胆地背着金主自己偷偷签合约接戏的。

2、  
空间重新归于寂静后，李赫宰疲惫地让自己陷入柔软的真皮座椅中，揉了揉眉心。

他近来工作实在繁重，从早到晚几乎是会议座谈一个接一个地开，本来心情就处于极度烦躁的状态，偏偏家里藏得那个娇还挑这个节骨眼上跟他唱反调。

就没见过这么不懂事的娇。

李赫宰拉开右手边的第一个抽屉，里面安安静静地躺着一个玻璃相框，照片上的李东海笑得很甜，五官还显得很青涩，那是他们的关系改变后不久的一个秋夜，李赫宰尽职尽责地履行了一个金主的角色，工作间隙挤出的时间带李东海出去吃饭。而且并不是什么法国五星级餐厅，只是一个环境好一点的韩牛店。

小孩儿明显很高兴，甚至脱离了那份拘谨，弯着眼睛第一次改了称呼，不再是客气又疏离的李总，而是清清脆脆地喊了他“赫宰”。

餐厅就坐落在汉江边，他们正巧赶上了那晚的烟火表演。李东海低低地欢呼了一声就聚精会神地转头去看。李赫宰坐在他对面，小孩儿倒映着火树银花的璀璨双眸就这么毫无征兆地落进了他眼里，大总裁心念一动，手机已经“咔擦”一声自动定格了那个美好的画面。

他把镜框拿出来，握在手里抚摸了两下，隔了将近700多个日夜他才后知后觉地反应过来，自己似乎当时就给了李东海超乎正常限度的宠爱。以至于发展到现在，是他一而再地默许让这段包养关系发展的不伦不类，家养的小猫终于长大了，爪子尖利，羽毛丰满，还学会离家出走了。

3、  
不得不承认，李东海真是长了张顶漂亮的脸，五官立体而精致，尤其是一双真的如同蕴含了大海的眸子，无论何时都装满了水雾，好像睫毛忽闪忽闪就能滚出水珠来。

以至于当时李赫宰本来是打算目不斜视地路过的，结果却好似被蛊惑了一般管了闲事。

做演员当然是要有一张迷惑性十足的脸，可不是所有长得好看的人怀抱明星梦的人都能顺顺利利地成为演员。

那晚的饭局李赫宰推不开，酒桌上推杯换盏挂着一张面无表情的脸不咸不淡地客套了两句，李赫宰便起身离开了。以他的身份，来来去去都不会敢有人多嘴一句。

他喝了酒没办法开车，就随意地站在路边等司机把车开出来，正当他皱着眉头嫌弃自己多了几道褶子的高定西装时，余光里瞥见有两个人一路拉拉扯扯地从饭店大门走了出来。

准确点说，是一个人在拉扯，一个人被拉扯。

手上动作不规不矩的那个人李赫宰倒是很熟，某娱乐公司的副总，至于是哪个娱乐公司，李总表示他日理万机根本记不得这些野鸡公司的名字。而他旁边的那个……不出意料又是个想靠捷径平步青云的某三线小演员。

李赫宰挑了挑眉，不欲多事，娱乐圈每天每时每刻都有类似的事上演，他眼高于顶唾弃这种行为，可毕竟选择是人做的，旁人自己挑的路他也无权干涉。

但那个小演员似乎有些不同……

两人路过李赫宰身边时，他无意识地侧头瞥了一眼，这才听清他们之间的对话。

“你放开我！我是想做演员，但我还没有到要出卖身体的地步！”

语气里的愤怒挺浓，就是怎么感觉有气无力的？

于是李赫宰没忍住又看了第二眼，刚好司机开着车过来，车子打了前光灯，一片刺眼的白中李赫宰看清了小演员的脸，以及那张脸上泛起的不正常的潮红和因为急促喘息而剧烈起伏的胸膛……

怪不得这头发没几根儿的老头腆着一张脸，口水都要流下来了，小演员是真的好看，那一眼都差点把他看硬了。

半道截胡的事李赫宰干的不多，因为一般情况下他走的路合作的项目也没人敢和他争，但这次李赫宰不仅截胡截得光明磊落，还截得……十分欠揍。

“呦，这不是王总吗，这么巧？”李赫宰扯了个皮笑肉不笑出来，伸出了自己的右手摆出一个你好你好的姿势。

索性那老头喝高了眼还没瞎，视线终于舍得从小演员身上挪开了半分，迷瞪了半天才认出李赫宰，一看这不是业内的凤凰枝李大总裁嘛，顿时更喜笑颜开了，放开了一直游移在小演员身上的咸猪手，就要跟李赫宰来个幸会幸会。

结果就在他即将握住这根儿凤凰枝的当口，李赫宰的胳膊一晃，那对宝蓝色的袖扣竟是转了向，直接搭着李东海的后腰把人半搂半抱着带进了自己怀里，还不忘冲老头吹了个口哨：“人我就带走了，欠王总的这份人情改日再换啊。”

等李赫宰带着人上了车绝尘而去了之后，某个被嫌弃秃顶的副总还保持着一副要握手的姿势，甚至他压根儿没反应过来自己根本不姓王，所谓王总根本就是李赫宰瞎编的。

4、  
那天晚上当然没有发生类似春宵一度的事情。

上了车之后李东海被药性折磨得更加难受了，但还保留了点基本意识，誓死要捍卫自己那点贞操。

李赫宰不得不在车里不大的空间跟李东海打了一套降龙十八掌，好不容易才堪堪制住李东海胡乱挥舞的胳膊，险些累出一身汗来。

中了药的人双手双脚都被李赫宰牢牢锁住还不安生，嘴里一直嘟嘟囔囔着乱七八糟的碎碎念，中心思想离不了两个：我要当演员，我不要靠卖屁股当演员。

李赫宰被烦得要死，身上的西装已经不是几道褶儿的问题，根本是皱的惨不忍睹了，但当听见李东海一直嚷嚷的几句话，他还是破天荒的心软了。

他盯了一会小演员过于漂亮的脸蛋，在用嘴堵住他的叨叨和用领带堵住他的叨叨之间还是果断选择自我献身，奉上自己的双唇。

被吻住的时候李东海先是愣了一会儿，过了几秒才反应过来似乎应该为了自己的屁股挣扎一下，但是很快他又迷惑了，因为在亲他的男人身上没有那股令人作呕的味道，反而气息清冽又好闻，唇齿间毫无侵略性，隐隐含着安慰的意味。

药性让李东海的身体一直处于高热的状态，所以李赫宰清清凉凉的亲吻让他觉得很舒服，于是他心很大地失去了意识。

安静下来的小演员多了一份沉郁的美，如同一块打磨完好的古玉，温润而细腻。那双唇的味道有些太过于美妙了，以至于李赫宰恋恋不舍地辗转了两圈才舍得抽身。

虽然滋味很好，但李赫宰也没有毫无底线到在连小演员名字都不知道的时候就诱拐人家上床。况且以他刚刚的反应来看，如果在不清不楚的情况下稀里糊涂地滚了床单，不知道要给小演员多大的打击。

李赫宰叹口气，明明才第一次见面，他却已经拒绝去想如果今晚他没有在路上遇见小演员，那将是会是怎样一副光景了。

演员哪里是那么好当的……

李赫宰调整了一下姿势，以便让李东海能以一个更舒适的角度躺在他腿上，然后他曲起指节扣了扣隔板，沉声道：“去医院。”

5、  
李东海醒来的时候首先映入眼帘的无边无际的白，然后他闻到了刺鼻的消毒水的味道。

他对前一晚的事情只有个模模糊糊的印象，但还依稀记得有个男人把他从那个老秃驴那里带走了。

他撑着身子坐起来，才发现右手还扎着点滴，针头正因为他的突然动作而滑动，那一节输液管里登时出现了一抹红。

李东海正费劲地抬起左手准备给自己拔个针，病房门就被推开了。他一抬眼，和李赫宰的视线撞了个正着。

李赫宰的目光不着痕迹地在小演员脸上转了一圈，扫了一眼他别别扭扭的姿势，最后落在李东海的右手上。他走过去，先摁住了李东海的肩头，让他不得不又重新躺了回去，然后自己替他拔了针。

在这期间李东海一直默不作声地注视着李赫宰的动作，不是他不想主动说话，只是他实在没料到昨晚替他解了围的人竟然是李赫宰。混娱乐圈的人没有不认识李赫宰的，而这样一个人，怎么会居然会管了我的闲事？

“李东海，21岁，出生在木浦，以全国第一的成绩考入了首尔艺术大学，专业是表演，梦想当个演员，听说还是要当影帝的那种，我说的对吗？”

“你……”，他想问你怎么知道，又立刻反应过来以李赫宰的身份，想要得知他一个三线小演员的信息简直易如反掌，于是他又低下头不说话了。

“别紧张东海，我没有恶意，”李赫宰在床边坐下，一只手还在替李东海摁纱布，“我能捧你做最好的演员，这个机会要不要的决定权在你。”

“……”

李东海不是傻子，他当然清楚这个机会意味着什么，跟了李赫宰就代表着手握数不清的资源，剧本可以任意挑，不用再冒着被下药被潜规则的风险陪那些小公司的副总喝酒。

大学毕业后李东海曾以为自己有颜值有演技，接不接得到角色只是时间问题。可他忽略了这个圈子比他想象中还要身不由己，他没后台没背景，只能眼睁睁地看着本属于自己的角色被抢走，最后沦为一个无戏可接的状态。

李赫宰救了他，又向他递出了一支太过于诱人的桃花枝。

李东海闭了闭眼，再开口时反手握住了李赫宰一直停留在他手背上的指尖。

“谢谢李总，这个机会我不想错过。

6、  
李东海出院后理所当然搬进了李赫宰的别墅，秘书开车来接的人，不过他也没多少行李，李赫宰跟他说过那些旧衣服什么的可以一概扔了，家里已经备好了新的。

人家金主都发话了，他这个被包养的也没有不听的道理。李东海索性两手空空，简单收拾了一个包出来，就直接上了车。

但是第一个星期他几乎没怎么在家见到过李赫宰，料想也是那人可能根本忙得脚不沾地，况且李赫宰一向在圈里以洁身自好著称，娱乐圈一把手的位置坐了这么久，愣是没传出过什么私生活混乱的消息，每一段感情经历也基本上都是好聚好散。

当然这都是媒体报道，真实性有待考证，不过他确实没有逼迫李东海做什么乱七八糟的特殊服务，相反他们之间的相处在最开始的时候两个人都有些不自在。李赫宰不经常回家，但每天都会有人照顾好李东海的一日三餐和饮食起居，而且他不是开玩笑，家里确实从衣服到日用品到演员常用的护肤品一应俱全，全都给李东海准备好了。

找李赫宰做情人是稳赚不赔的，从任何方面来看，大总裁都有着不为人知的体贴和细心。李东海不清楚他是不是对每任情感伴侣是不是都这么温柔，至少和他一贯表现出来的冷然淡漠完全相反，可惜他也没那个资格去了解，谁让现在自己只是个运气好攀上李赫宰的金丝雀呢。

7、  
李赫宰保证了李东海物质上的无忧无虑，各种奢侈品一点也没不舍得地往李东海身上砸，甚至抽了空带他出去旅游出去玩儿，就是没提剧本的事。

他们相处了一段时间后，李东海已经几乎不再面对李赫宰就浑身不自在了，李赫宰也没玩儿什么强制爱的破烂戏码。虽说两个人除了上床什么事都干了，但好像没了最后那一步的包养与被包养太非典型了，导致李东海差点忘了自己的身份。

曾经有一次难得的午后悠闲时光，他靠在男人肩头和他一起看一部黑白的经典爱情电影。可能是氛围太好了，李东海一时之间也没想那么多，随口就问了句什么时候才能有戏拍。

其实话一出口他心里就“咯噔”一跳，李赫宰这个金主当得够合格了，能遇见他已经是老天看了都眼红的好事，当初李赫宰就提了两点要求，一是私生活干净，二是听话，李东海不知道自己这算不算不听话，但显然刚刚那话已经有些越界了。是他仗着李赫宰这段时间以来的宠爱和默许恃宠而骄了。

但出乎意料的，男人只是看了他一眼，宽厚的手掌在他后腰处流连了一会儿，才说道：“送到我哪儿的剧本我都看了，没有适合你的，别急东海。”

李东海还能说什么，看金主爸爸并没有生气的征兆才放下心来，至于李赫宰说的什么合不合适他的问题，也没再往心里去。左右没戏拍的日子都过了这么久，也不差再等一等，况且和李赫宰一点一滴的相处日常实在是过于舒适和悠闲了，他本本分分的做他的掌中雀，心安理得地享受着男人愈加放肆的宠爱。

8、  
李赫宰没有食言，那之后过了没多久，李东海就等来了他人生中的第一部戏。

大总裁应酬多，他们在一起吃晚饭的次数屈指可数，刚好那天晚上首尔下了暴雨，李东海窝在床上看着窗外沉沉的天色心里有些惴惴不安，想了又想还是抓起手机给李赫宰发了条短信让他路上小心。

这手机毫无例外也是大总裁给买的，和他的私人手机是情侣款，李东海拿到的时候诧异了一下，也没往不该想的地方想，只当是男人霸道的占有欲作祟。

没有回复。

也是，酒局上乱哄哄的，李赫宰哪里来的空在旁边看手机，下这么大的雨，也不知道今晚他还会不会回家了……

这念头冒出来的时候连李东海自己都吓了一跳，他自嘲地笑笑，心说自己最近真是越来越太把自己当回事儿了，这是李赫宰的家没错，可跟他却半点不算沾亲带故的。李赫宰不碰他那是人家大总裁的人品好，有底线，虽说碰了也是天经地义……

别墅区住的都是有头有脸的人物，一家一户隔得很远，从玻璃落地窗看出去除了蜿蜒盘橫的水渍，就只有黑云中满眼的苍翠在风雨中晃来晃去。所以当胡思乱想的李东海看见熟悉的车灯时，还以为自己眼花了。

十分钟后李赫宰站在自家门前，还没来得及摁密码，门就从里面打开了。

小演员脸上的惊讶在看到他时更明显了，那神情直接把李赫宰逗笑了，他向前两步，脱掉被雨水和泥泞弄脏了皮鞋，一低头才发现李东海也光着脚。

于是李赫宰又不笑了，沉着脸色不由分说地把李东海打横抱起，直接扔回了沙发上。

沙发很软，男人又收着劲儿，李东海也没感觉到疼，不过李赫宰那山雨欲来风满楼的表情还是让他不由自主往角落里缩了缩。

李赫宰一看自己有点吓到他了就敛了周身的戾气，他深知自己一冷脸是个什么鬼样子，毕竟那一圈的下属每次都大气不敢出。所以最后他也在沙发边坐下摸了摸李东海的脚心，果然一片冰凉，语气就有点重：“你怎么在家里又不穿鞋？大理石的地板砖多凉你不知道吗？”

李东海吐了吐舌头也不敢顶嘴，就扯扯李赫宰的衣袖小声道：“我看见你的车回来了，着急给你开门呢。”

李赫宰被噎了一下，也说不出什么责备的话了。两个人在沙发大眼瞪小眼了半天，最后还是李赫宰先妥协，起身从包里掏出一叠厚厚的纸来，李东海一看眼睛就亮了。

三份剧本，三个角色，都是男二的角色。

李东海大致翻了翻，才知道李赫宰那句适不适合是认真的，这三个角色虽然性格上不尽相同，他知道自己演起来绝对是得心应手的。

“看看你喜欢哪个挑一个演，档期撞了，”李赫宰从浴室绕了一圈随手拿了条毛巾擦头发，“第一部戏就担男主的话不太合规矩，眼中钉多了我总有护不住你的时候。”

李赫宰看小演员一直沉默地低着头还以为他不满意自己拿回来的剧本，犹豫了一下要不要多说两句，还没来得及开口就被李东海扑了个满怀。

啧，小演员的吻好甜。

不是第一次接吻，但李东海依然没半点长进，亲的毫无技巧，就跟只小奶猫一样只知道舔来舔去，连伸舌头都不会，被李赫宰撬开齿关交换津液的时候脸都红透了，还是坚持着哆嗦着手去解李赫宰的衬衫扣子。

大总裁挑了挑眉，没有拒绝。

所以那天晚上他们第一次滚了床单。

当然，滚床单只有零次和无数次。

9、  
李东海开机之后就很少见到李赫宰了，剧组的进度实在太赶，李赫宰偶尔会让司机来接带他去吃顿饭，不过次数也不多，大总裁也要处理公务，两个人皆是分身乏术。

李东海最后挑了个中规中矩的青春校园剧，演一个苦情男二。第一部戏他不需要一个很高的起点，虽说这个起点已经很高了，毕竟是李赫宰亲自把关的戏。他本身的形象和气质就十分契合这个角色，演起来更是游刃有余，就连导演都连连称赞，说李东海出乎了自己的意料。

毕竟这年头娱乐圈里走后门的不少，长得漂亮的也不少，能走后门还长得漂亮又演技过关的就没几个了。

导演这么想可不代表旁人也这么想。李东海刚结束今天的戏份，在游泳池里拍了一下午只为呈现给镜头一个更好的画面，所以最后收工的时候李东海整个眼眶都红了，知道的是因为拍戏，不知道的还以为是他悲痛欲绝哭红了眼。

李赫宰本来想给他配辆保姆车让他在剧组生活的舒服点，李东海觉得实在是太张扬了就没要，所以他胡乱的擦了擦身换了件衣服正想赶紧回酒店洗个澡时，他就被人堵在路上了。

李东海眯着眼认了一下，对面的男孩儿好像是这部戏的男四号，按照剧本，他们是没有对手戏的。来者看起来不是很善的样子，但李东海的双眼胀痛不堪，不欲与他起什么冲突，侧了身想绕过他离开。

“看不出来你背后的人竟然是李赫宰，你还挺有能耐的。”

“那又怎么样。”李东海淡淡的说。

“这个角色本该是我的！”男孩儿的语气逐渐失控了起来，压根儿忘了这还在隔墙都是耳的剧组，就口不择言什么话都往外冒了，“你知不知道我……”

“知不知道你什么？知不知道你背后的人废物没能力替你争取这个角色，还是知不知道你手里那几张照片能掀起点什么水花儿？”

男孩儿的脸色一下变得刷白，连李东海也惊讶地瞪大了眼，配上红彤彤的眸子显得整个人更像一只乖巧的兔子了。

“你怎么来了？”

“给我的小兔子撑场子来了。”李赫宰调笑道。

“呀！”李东海被这轻佻的话激得耳朵尖都粉了，抬手就锤了一下李赫宰的胸膛，丝毫没觉得有什么不对，再想打第二下的时候被李赫宰制住了手腕拉进怀里，低声哄了两句，把炸毛的小兔子哄服帖了，才亲亲密密地圈着人出去，连半分眼神也没再给过对面站着的人。

“你到底干什么来了呀，快老实交代。”

李赫宰只是笑，指了指自己的嘴，还暗示性地挑了挑眉。

李东海没办法，飞快地转着脑袋看了看四下无人，才红着脸在李赫宰唇上蜻蜓点水地探了一下，然后又张着一双水灵灵还泛红的大眼睛瞪他。

“好了，不逗你了，”李赫宰揉了揉小演员的头发，又碰了碰还带着红的眼尾，“刚刚那个人，手里不知道从哪弄来的我们的照片，我来看看情况。”

李赫宰摆明了睁眼说瞎话，这么点事儿哪里用得着他亲自抽空来一趟，不过就是找个借口来探探李东海的班。

那天晚上过后，李东海就睡进了主卧，人进组了之后，李赫宰一连在偌大的床上辗转反侧了半个多月，怎么都觉得怀里少个人的温度太过于冰冷了，一看手机李东海忙的连视频电话都没时间打，越发觉得自己这金主当得过于憋屈了。可小演员还是他亲手递的剧本亲手送出去的，横竖大总裁也不好意思说自己想他想的要魔怔了，索性山不过来我就过去，直接推了今天下午的会坐了两个小时的车来看李东海。

“你怎么还哭上了，我李赫宰的人还会被那种人欺负不成？”温存过后李赫宰又开始例行教育小朋友了。

“我没哭！”李东海急急地挥挥胳膊，一不小心又给了李赫宰一肘子，看见人疼的嘴角抽搐了一下才慌慌忙忙地去给他揉，“我下午拍水下的戏，这是泡久了。”

片刻之后小演员才反应过来，一把甩开李赫宰的手，屋里哇啦地吼：“怎么就你的人了？！”

李赫宰抽着气缓了一会儿，心说这小孩儿看着消瘦得跟竹竿儿似的结果是个深藏不露的练家子，偏偏怎么喂都吃不胖。

“怎么不是我的人了？他要是有你长得好看，有你演技的一半，比你还努力，我也包了他。”

这角度刁钻的夸奖简直让李东海哭笑不得，他主动上前一步牵住了李赫宰的手，说道：“算啦，你带我回家吧，我明天没戏份。”语气里带着点自己都没察觉到的依赖和撒娇。

李赫宰也不全是为了哄他开心，至少他说的都是实话。

李东海在表演上很有天赋他是知道的，但小演员也确实努力。刚敲定剧本的时候，李赫宰恰好要飞德国出差，家里就剩了李东海的一个。两个人隔着十几个小时的时差不常有消息往来，李赫宰赶完了工作提前回国也没告诉李东海。

车子把李赫宰从机场送回来的时候已经接近凌晨了，他却惊讶地发现家里还亮着灯，以为是李东海还没睡。结果一开门进去才发现小演员早就靠在床头睡得昏天暗地了，手里还抱着剧本，上面全是密密麻麻的标注，写着他对人物的一些分析和理解。

床头灯开得小小的一盏，暖黄的灯光衬得性冷淡风的房间也温馨了起来，奇怪的是客厅的灯也亮着。李赫宰后来问了家里的阿姨，才知道他走了将近十天每晚的灯都是开着的，他这才明白过来这是李东海在等他回家的意思。

李赫宰把剧本轻轻地抽出来放在一旁，简单地冲了个澡蹑手蹑脚地上了床。李东海睡梦中察觉到熟悉的气息，立刻哼唧了两声往他怀里钻，李赫宰吻了一下小演员的额头，低低地道了句“东海晚安。”

10、  
两年的时间说短不短，说长不长，对于动心却已经足够了。

李赫宰清楚地意识到了自己对李东海的感情，不同于以往任何一次难以长久的恋爱，他知道自己认真了。那些深夜里的情动和一看见李东海时就会不由自主勾起来的嘴角不是骗人的，骨子里蠢蠢欲动的占有欲和各种见不得光的小心思也在日渐膨胀，每一分每一秒李赫宰都恨不得宣告这个人是他的，是只属于自己的。

李东海的事业一直在走上坡路，他本身就有实力又肯吃苦，也处在最好的年纪，加之背后有李赫宰的推波助澜，已经成了近年来最炙手可热的新星。去年年末还凭借自己的第一部戏拿到了“年度最佳新人奖”。

这一切都是他靠自己的努力得来的，李赫宰只是在幕后推了他一把，李东海便顺着这股力道扶摇而上了。

但同时与之俱来的是李东海的档期越来越满，时间越来越少，他没有接很多戏，每一部的剧本都是窝在李赫宰怀里两人亲自挑的，但他依然抽不开空哪怕半天陪一陪李赫宰，况且随着李东海人气的水涨船高，还有李赫宰身份的特殊性，两人外出的频率也大大减少，除非出国，否则走到哪里都得带来一连串的新闻头条。

李赫宰可以肯定李东海是爱他的，甚至可以说李东海在不知不觉中潜移默化地在改变着两人的关系。他下意识地依赖，还有偶尔只冲着李赫宰才会展露出来的小性子都成了这段感情里最好的催化剂，让李赫难以自控地爱得越来越深。

只是包养与被包养的错误开始成了最大的绊脚石，李赫宰迫切地意识到了他们之间急需一个契机来让这段关系彻底改变，可还没等来这个契机，两人先爆发了认识以来的第一次争吵。

“赫宰，我想过了，我要接这部戏。”李东海指了指面前的合同，斩钉截铁地说。

“东海，你知不知道……”

李赫宰想说你知不知道这部戏取景地在美国，你一去就是10个月，我们有将近一年的时间很难见面。可李东海合同都看完了，又怎么会不知道呢。

“我一定要接，我喜欢这个剧本。”李东海的眼神很坚定，透着某种李赫宰看不懂的光。

他不知道那光意味着什么，只是觉得那眸子清亮的让他没来由地感到心慌，他最爱李东海的一双眼睛，现在又恨不得遮住它们，最好只有自己能看到。

李赫宰有一些烦躁，死锁着眉心，“如果我不同意呢？你别忘了……”

他已经及时刹住了话头，可还是看见李东海眼里的光霎时间就灭了下去，李赫宰张了张嘴，也沉默了下来，是他说错话了。

你别忘了我是你的金主，你应该做一只听话的笼中鸟，掌中雀，一辈子被我拴在身边。

尽管话没说完，但他知道李东海一定听懂了。

李赫宰几乎是略显狼狈地转身离开，那张合同依然静静地躺在桌面上，等待一个最终的抉择。

好不容易走到了这一步，李赫宰简简单单的几个字，让一切又回到了原点。

11、  
李东海还是接了那部戏，他走的很安静，甚至没有告诉李赫宰自己是哪天的飞机，自然也不知道自己打包好的行李中什么时候多了几瓶他常吃的维生素和营养药，还有一张金额无上限的黑卡。

看着首尔高空在视野里不断倒退的时候他还在想，自己恐怕是史上最大胆又自由灵魂的金丝雀了，也没见过谁背靠着金主爸爸还恃宠而骄到直接私自逃跑的。

李赫宰当初定下的两个条件之一的听话，李东海清楚自己实在做的不好。

12、  
3000万的违约金李赫宰根本不放在眼里，他从头到尾在乎的都是李东海的感受。

小演员甚少有这么执拗而坚定的眼神，大多数的时光里他总是挂着一抹浅浅的笑意尽职尽责地扮演好自己的角色，虽然说的直白点他俩看起来更像是借着包养的由头谈恋爱，但问题的源头却没有实质改变。

李赫宰也觉得疲惫了，那次不欢而散后，他冷静了一下，觉得分开一段时间也未必不好，他只当是李东海真的碰上了自己喜欢的导演，喜欢的故事，直到他在办公室里翻文件的时候看见了李东海无意中落下的剧本。

李赫宰摇摇头，对自家小演员丢三落四的本领表示了强烈的无奈，却在看清电影名字的当口愣住了。

《伊卡洛斯》。

大总裁的心狂跳了起来，这是唯一他没有和李东海一起看过的剧本。李赫宰的手有些不易察觉的颤抖，他快速翻阅了一遍，然后“啪”的一声合上了书页，一个内线打给了秘书。

“现在立刻马上，定钻戒，定机票。”

秘书被李赫宰急切的语气惊得连李总都忘了叫，结结巴巴地问道：“去，去哪里的机票？”

“洛杉矶。”

通往爱情的路他们已经走了99步，而原来不仅仅只有李赫宰，在试图完整这最后一步。

13、  
时间的轮盘眨眼间又转过了两圈，这年的娱乐圈有两个大新闻。

一是李东海凭借《伊卡洛斯》拿到了自己演艺生涯的第一个影帝，在出道短短四年之后。  
二是李东海结婚了，对象是娱乐圈的一把手李赫宰。

颁奖典礼当晚李赫宰就坐在台下，第一排，一仰头就能看见已经变成自己合法伴侣的新任影帝。

已经不再是小演员而是大影帝的李东海捧着奖杯浅浅的笑着，感谢了一直以来支持自己的所有粉丝和家人，最后，他说道：“我不知道大家有没有听过伊卡洛斯之翼的希腊神话故事。”

“伊卡洛斯被困在克里特岛上，就在他用蜡和羽毛造的翼试图逃离时，他因飞得太高，翼上的蜡被太阳融化，他也因此掉入水中而亡。”

“每个人都能从这部电影里看到有关于梦想的追逐与挣扎，我曾经以为我的梦想就是当一个演员，能拿到影帝，获得别人的肯定，可是后来我遇到了一个人，他改变了我的梦想。”  
“而我很庆幸，他一直在我身边，听到了我的梦想。”

镜头给到了李赫宰，桀骜又淡漠的总裁大人依旧没有给摄像机半个眼神，他只是专注又认真地盯着台上的那个人，嘴角一点一点地勾了起来，目光温柔又缱绻。

14、  
李东海确实很喜欢这个剧本，他也知道接了这部戏意味着就有将近一年的时光和李赫宰分隔两地。

但他还是义无反顾地签了合同。他在赌，赌他们之间的爱情，可以经受得住时间和距离的考验，赌李赫宰和他一样，懂得暂时的放手是为了更长久的相伴。

还有赌《伊卡洛斯》这部戏一定能得奖。

我遇见了你，爱上了你，我需要达到一个足够高的位置，才足以顺理成章地成为站在你身边的那个人。

这是李东海的梦想，而李赫宰听见了。

伊卡洛斯坠落了，李东海却可以毫无顾忌地振翅翱翔，因为就算太阳烤化了他的羽翼，李赫宰总会敞开怀抱，稳稳地接住他。


End file.
